Diary of a teenage riceball
by Cyanide Saruwatari
Summary: The homework assignment seemed seemed simple enough; write a diary entry everyday for 2 weeks and talk about whatever is on your mind. What could possible be a problem? Unless of course you write down your secrets and your crush, and it gets seen...
1. Assignment from hell

_A/N Okay, i've been working up the courage to upload a fic to here for a LOOOONG time and this is my first EVER attempt at a FURUBA fic. My knowledge of the series extends only to the end of the anime (I've never read any of the manga), so i'm sorry if I end up contradicting thhe Manga in anyway, as that was NOT my intention. Likewise, if I write anything that doesn't follow on with the anime please forgive me! It's probably down to my awful memory and the fact that I finished the series about 4 months ago and havnt watched it since.  
Anyway, here goes nuthin'_

**Ch 1: Assignment from hell.**

Tohru Honda gazed dreamily out of the window of her she writing class, thinking about what was planning to make for diner that night and hoping that Kyo, Shigure and Yuki would all like it.

"Hey, Tohru.." Arisa nudged her gently in the ribs and smiled lightly at her. "The teacher is about to give us our homework assignment, so pay attention okay?"  
"Oh yeah, Gomen ne Uo-chan" Tohru mumbled as she came crashing back to earth. She turned to the girl at her other side, who was watching her with the same concern as Uo. "Hana, could I borrow a pen please? I left mine in the last lesson and I need to make a note of the assignment.." Hana smiled and handed her a pen, and they turned to face their teacher again.  
"Alright class, This assignment will last 2 weeks, so I want your best work. I'm asking you to write a diary of everything that happens, write about your thoughts, feelings, anything at all. Try to get an entry for every day if you can.." The teacher went on the explain the relavence of their homework to the topic, and as usual his class quickly lost any interest at all, turning to chat to their friends, or in the case of a pair of boys near the back of the room, their 'enemies'.

"Quiet, Baka-Neko. Can't you see I'm trying to listen to Sensei? You realy are an idiot you know." Yuki muttered to his orange-haired cousin, smirking as he got the exact reaction he had expected.  
"Shut it you damn Rat! Don't tell me what to do!!" Kyo hissed, clenching his fists under the desk. "I wasn't even talking, stupid!"  
"You were drumming your fingers, it is bothersome, just as you are."  
"Ohhh you're such a...!!" The bell rang, making it impossible for Yuki to hear the obscenities he was being called by the angry cat beside him. Smirking, the purple haired boy got to his feet and made his way over to Tohru.  
"Time to go home, Miss Honda." He said, smiling at her. "Or are you working tonight? I'll walk you over there if you like."  
"Thanks Sohma-kun." She beamed back at him. "No, I dont have work today, but I'd love to walk home with you, Kyo, Haru and Momiji.."  
"The Baka-Neko left already. He is so short tempered. And I think Haru and Momiji are getting a ride back to the main house tonight, but I'd love to walk with you."  
Her eyes glowed with happiness. "Maybe we could visit your vegetable patch on the way and pick up some things for dinner.."

_A/N: Sorry that this is so riddiculously short, (and barely counts as a paragraph, let alone a chapter) but I realy Just wanted this to be an introduction. And I know it seems like It's going to be pretty boring, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve! XD Also, I wanted to see If i could pull off writing these characters, cause they're pretty tricky. **REVIEW**, cause otherwise I won't know If i should bother to continue or not! Love Cya x_


	2. Diary of a BakaNeko

_A/N: Okay, so I was AMAZED by how quickly I got responses for this fic (especialy since __my first chapter was so short), and I'd just like to start by saying THANKYOU! I tried to get this next part writen and uploaded as fast as I could, but then my whole internet network crashed yesterday, and I just got It back an hour ago. Anyway, excuse my short chapter, but I ran out of things to say for this part, and I hate just padding things out for the hell of it. _

**Ch 2: Diary of a Baka-Neko.**

Kyo lay on the roof of the house, thinking about the assignment and watching as the huge, blood red sun slowly sank down behind the maze of trees surrounding the house. _He never said we would have to give the diaries back to him right? So, it should be okay to write it since no one will see... _He thought as he pulled an orange notebook and a pen out of his pocket. He wasn't sure where to start, so he began with talking about the assignment it's self. Before he knew it, words were flooding into his brain, and flowing down his arm, through the pen and onto the page infront of him. As he scrawled in the book, a shy voice drifted up to him.  
"Kyo-kun? your dinner is going cold! I made yours seperately, since you don't like leeks..." Tohru climbed up onto the roof and sat down beside him. "..want me to bring it up for you?"  
He Jumped, realising she was peering over his shoulder at his diary, and slammed it shut.  
"Why did you sneak up on me like that, idiot!?"  
"Oh. um..I'm sorry Kyo-kun." She muttered , standing up and walking to the edge of the roof again, making her way back down. "I'll just heat it up when you come back inside then, okay?" She said, turning to smile cheerfuly at him.  
It was that smile again, the one that made his insides tingle and his heat beat faster. The one that made him smile back, with that warm grin he reserved only for her. Once she was gone, he turned back to his book and read over what he'd written.

_This is one of the weirdest homework assignments we've ever had, but it's even weirder that I'm so keen to do it. We have to write about what we're thinking, how we feel. Well theres only ever 2 things on my mind. The first is the Sohma curse. Members of my family are possesed by the spirits of the Zodiac. The jyunishi. When we get hugged by members of the opposite sex, we transform into animals. I'm the Cat, and because of that I'm never treated like a 'real' family member. All because of that damn Rat. The second thing that's always on my mind? Her. Tohru Honda. I want to hold her close, but the moment I do POOF, she's left clinging to a Cat. Which brings me back to thinking about the curse, which makes me think of her, which makes me think of the curse..  
_He growled and put the book and pen back into his pocket. He had nothing left to say, and even if he did he could never write it down. That would make it real, that he was admiting it. Admiting that he was in love with Tohru Honda.

_A/N: Alright, as I promised you guys a longer chapter and this is all I managed, I'll try to update again today to make up for how short this is. Love Cyanide x_


	3. The Dog and the Snake

A/N: Okay so here's chapter 3. I wanted to bring Good old Shigure in pretty quickly, cause I really love his character! XD  
If I'm not getting him quite right, let me know and I'll do my best to fix it.

**Ch 3: The Dog and the Snake. **

Tohru woke bright and early next morning with a smile on her face. She sat up in her warm, comfortable bed, the sunlight streaming through the window as she wrote her first entry for the assignment.  
_I dreamt of him last night. It was the same as always; him standing beside me, holding my hand. He pulled me close and hugged me tight. 'the curse is broken.' He whispered. And then, those 3 magic words. 'I love you.' But it was just a dream. I'm a rice ball in a fruits basket, and that's all I'll ever be._

She would have written more, but she heard someone moving around in the hallway and stuffed the pink notebook quickly into the drawer of her bedside cabinet.

"Shigure-san, is that you?" She called, knowing Kyo would be out running (or at least coming back from it) and Yuki would still be asleep.  
"Yeah Tohru-kun, only me. I'm _so _hungry…"  
"I'll fix you some breakfast, just give me a sec!" She said with a squeak, jumping out of bed and quickly dressing before hurrying to the kitchen.

He looked under her bed, and went through her closet, and found nothing. Giving up, he was about to leave the room when he spotted the drawer next to  
her bed. He rushed over to it and rummaged through its contents. His eyes darted to the pink journal and held it up as he flipped to the first entry. His eyes scanned the page quickly.  
"My, my Tohru-kun..." He muttered, grinning. "...It seems things just got interesting."  
His thoughts were interupted when Tohru called for him.He dropped the journal back into the drawer, and fixed everything back to its place, then headed down to eat breakfast with a grin on his face.

After breakfast, Shigure slipped outside with his cell phone, dialling quickly.  
"Aya! You'll never guess, It seems little Tohru has got a soft spot for a certain young jyunishi member."  
On the other end of the phone line, the over dramatic man's eyes sparkled in excitement.  
"Yuki-kun has finally won her over?"  
"It would appear that way. How would you like to help me set them up?"

A/N: Okay, I seem to be incapable of writing decent-length chapters. But at least I update pretty often! I always like to focus on the positives, and one of those positive things is the amount of reviews I've had! Seriously you guys make my day, I love hearing from you. (special thanks go to Kyonkichi-san, for helping me out with various issues with my writing, It wouldn't be anywhere near as good without you!) Love Cyanide x


	4. Quick message to all readers

A/N: Sorry about this. I'm cheating a little today, since this whole "chapter" is just a big Author Note

Basicly, I'm a little stuck right now. I never thought ANYONE would read this fic, so I started out not realy having any set plan formed in my head. In other words, I have no clue where to go next with the story. I have a _vague_ idea of the plot I want to have, but I'd like to know what my readers want to see! This is your chance to let me know what you want to happen. Maybe it's a suggestion for what Shigure and Ayame are planning, Maybe theres a specific pairing you'd like to see, or maybe you just want me to include more scenes with a certain character. Whatever it might be, Send me a message and I'll try to find a way to include it somewhere in the story. Please don't just read this and decide not to bother. If you have ANY ideas at all , get in touch! I'm dying to see what you guys come up with. Love Cyanide x

Kyo: Pshh. Thats so cheesy...No one will ever respond to it you know.  
Me: Shutup Kyo  
Kyo: Make me.  
Me: Dont forget, I can write a scene where you're forced to wear a pink kitty-maid costume and eat leaks.. -smirks-  
Kyo: ..You wouldn't dare.  
Me: Wouldn't I? -evil laughter-


	5. Misunderstandings

A/N: Wow, it's been far to long since I last updated this. I'm SO sorry! A lot has happened in the past...oh god it's been nearly 3 weeks. Anyway, yeah, since then I've managed to get volumes 1 and 2 of the manga (I'm trying to get hold of 3), I've been on a crappy weekend away with the family, AND I turned 15 2 days ago. I'd like to quickly thank everyone who has left me reviews; especially those who gave me their suggestions with moving the story along, I love you guys!  
Okay, enough rambling on with myself. Here's chapter 4.

**Ch 4: Misunderstandings**

After making sure that everyone had had their breakfast, Tohru went back up to her room, wanting to complete her diary entry. She picked up the notebook and pen, and her eyes scanned over what she'd written quickly as she tried to pick up her train of thought. Then she began to write.

_I know that I'm nothing to him (and lets face it, why should I be anything?), but somewhere deep inside me there's still that little voice. The one saying "I don't CARE that he's a cat. I love him anyway."_

Satisfied that this small addition to the diary entry summed up what she felt, she shut the book, and headed back downstairs into the living room, where chaos was erupting.  
"What is that idiot snake doing here?" Yuki snarled at a cowering Shigure.  
"Huh? Ayame-san is here?" Tohru asked brightly, looking around. Her eyes eventually found the front door, where said snake was standing, and whining to be let in. She obliged, opening the door only to have Ayame rush past her and tackle his little brother, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Oh Yuki-kun! I'm so happy that you have finally found LOVE!"  
Kyo walked into the living room at that moment, and couldn't help but snigger at the rat's obvious misery and exasperation.  
"Gyah! What are you talking about? Found love with who?" Yuki yelled incredulously as he struggled to escape his brother's embrace.  
"Why with her of course!" came the reply, Ayame releasing Yuki so he could point dramatically at a bewildered Tohru.  
"Ehh!?" Kyo and Tohru gasped simultaneously.  
"Well, I read your diary, Tohru-kun." Shigure supplied. "And I may be an old dog, but I still know how to put two and two together..."

Wanting desperately to put the record straight, Tohru turned to Yuki quickly, and stopped dead. He had broken into a huge, glowing smile. She couldn't hurt him by telling the truth, and for all she knew, Kyo didn't feel the same anyway. Now that she thought about it, where was Kyo? She looked around the room quickly, but he seemed to have disappeared.

In actual fact, He had stalked off up to the roof, and was now lying there muttering darkly about 'That damn rat', trying to convince himself that he didn't need Tohru Honda anyway.

A/N: This was another short chapter, but I'm going to try to update more often than I have been doing lately, and if I'm still home sick next week I'll definitely be able to get some more chapters up. Hope you thought that this was worth the wait! Love Cyanide x


	6. Appologies

**A/N: **I'm Soooooo sorry, guys! It's been like, _forever_ since I updated this story (believe me, I've had a LOT of good reasons though). Anyway, I don't think I'm going to continue this one. I'm not even sure exactly where I was heading with it anymore, to be honest. I'll leave it up, for now, but don't be surprised if it's gone in the next couple of days. I'll get round to another FURUBA story soon, but at the moment I have a lot on my plate. If you're into OHSHC, I've just uploaded the first chapter of a new story for that, which is based around the Hitachiin twins and their family's newest rival in the fashion industry….

Again, Sorry!

Love Cya-Chan x


End file.
